The Proper Bonkers Doctor
"NO! But That's Impossible!" -Proper Bonkers, The Evil Emojis Character The Proper Bonkers Doctor acts like someone who's just had twelve packets of raw sugar- a powerhouse of energy, which makes up for his lack of creativity when it comes to saving the day, as he often just uses the sonic screwdriver. PB is also proficient in playing the Ukulele, as seen in Vengeance of Vayten, ''and is trained in martial arts- including Sonicjitzu ([[Day of The Ninja|''Day of The Ninja]]). Outfit The Proper Bonkers Doctor wears a shirt, jeans, jacket and running shoes, with the occasional waistcoat or hoodie to accompany it. He also wears sunglasses from time to time. In Series 1, he occasionally swapped his black suit jacket out for a dark blue coat. In The Evil Emojis, he also added a waistcoat to his ensemble, and he briefly wore a tartan tie in Day of The Ninja. His black suit jacket had a red badge on it. In Series 2, The Doctor wore an outfit in more blue hues, with a grey waistcoat and a black pinstripe jacket replacing previous elements of his outfit. Later, he would replace his pinstripe jacket for his most famous grey jacket with an eye badge. He completed his new look with a dark blue tie. His final main style consists of checked shirts and a black woollen waistcoat, but otherwise looked the same as previously, minus the tie. In Series 4, The Doctor reverted back to regular shirts and ties, in addition to wearing a blue-lined blazer to avoid becoming the Anti-Doctor. This does not work. His outfit is different in almost every episode, so it's safe to say there could be a gallery for them. Adventures Early Life After his regeneration, The Doctor instantly has a craving for some good food. He tried a range of food until settling upon Custard Creams, which became his favourite food (until his discovery of Peanut Butter some point before the events in AMAZING ANNIVERSARY). After this The Doctor rummaged around the TARDIS Wardrobe to create a (somewhat jumbled) new outfit. (The New Doctor) The Doctor later faced evil sentient Emojis who have escaped the internet, which he defeats with ease. (The Evil Emojis) Seeking help, he goes to the mythical monastery of ninjitzu, where he encounters Ninja Bob. He trains with Ninja Bob, until an alien mercenary attempts to kill The Doctor. The Doctor retaliates with sonicjitzu, killing the mercenary and leaving Ninja Bob in awe of The Doctor. (Day of The Ninja) Travels with Ninja Bob From then on, Ninja Bob and The Doctor travel together on many amazing adventures creating a friendship what would stand the test of time. However, they encounter evil lamps, which kill Ninja Bob. Distraught by this, The Doctor murders the lamps and becomes really sad. So sad that he can't enjoy adventures as his usual energetic self. (The Lamps of Death) Travelling Alone When encountering a mysterious mirror, The Doctor's body is taken over by The Anti-Doctor, leaving The Proper Bonkers Doctor in his own mindscape. He has a deep conversation with his former self in the mindscape, where he gains the knowledge to escape at his own free will, taking his body back. (''The Anti-Doctor'') When caught in a time trap, The Proper Bonkers Doctor materializes to replace The AMAZING Doctor, where he retreats back to the TARDIS and is replaced by The Silent Doctor. He appears later in the white void, in which he assists all the other doctors to defeat Tape Van, and then has a party with all the Doctors, until Lancashire Doctor is hit in the face with a Yorkshire Tea Teabag. He then goes searching for a new coat, to no avail. (Too Many Doctor Who's) Travels With Adric Later on, The Doctor picks up Maths child Adric, and they go on many adventures. Well, actually they go on about two adventures, and then The Doctor forgets about him and leaves him in the middle of nowhere. (Day of The Moustache) Alone Again After getting a bit bored with his old style, The Doctor decides to change his outfit and reset his console room to redecorate. Whilst the TARDIS is redesigning its console room, The Doctor ventures outside, to discover "evil sheets of death", which he simply destroys with his sonic screwdriver. (The Garden of Death) A short time later, The Doctor is attempting to read a book- shortly to be interrupted by Ninja Bob, who has surprisingly come back to life. Following his commands, The Doctor locates the "darkness" that has overcome his temple: The Master's TARDIS. The Doctor encounters The Master, giving him traumatic Time War flashbacks. Hurt by this, The Doctor sends his TARDIS off and leaves him to die. (An Old Friend) The Doctor is alerted to a disturbance on the planet Foreston, to which he arrives on to find out that the daleks are running operations there! The Doctor fights off the Dalek forces, but destroys the planet in the process. Upon arriving back in the TARDIS, The Doctor receives a menacing phone call from The Master, leading The Doctor to return to Earth, only to find out that he has taken over the Earth. He goes into hiding with Ninja Bob for a year, planning and failing several attempts to overthrow The Master's regime. Finally, in a desperate last attack, The Doctor uses SARA to destroy the Master's base, saving the Earth but losing SARA's first "body". (Time of Dalek, Victory of The Master of The Doctor) The Doctor encounters that a man called Vayten is chasing after him, claiming that The Doctor killed his brother. After many long chases, Vayten corners The Doctor- shooting him but not killing him. Assuming The Doctor is dead, Vayten leaves him where he is recovered by Craig: a friendly individual and hopeful romantic interest of The Doctor. Craig gives The Doctor free roam over his ex-boyfriend's clothing, letting The Doctor redesign his costume once more: this time with a grey jacket that belonged to Craig's grandfather. The Doctor then went on to travel alone, denying Craig's request to travel with him- "It's the curse of the Time Lords", and not too shortly after, relocates the very same time disturbance that The Moustache Doctor was searching for before regenerating. However this time he catches up with it, and it takes him away... Adventures with The AMAZING Doctor The Doctor wakes up inside his future self's TARDIS, where he helps him to save the Earth from a hostile re-taking from the Sea Devils. However, several facts from the past have changed. The Time War has become The Space War, and is now a conflict between the Time Lords and the Sea Devils. Something is wrong with the canon, and PB will not leave AMAZING's side until he finds out... The two Doctors go on many crazy adventures such as the time they faced down Jek The Ripper in victorian London (AMAZING ANNIVERSARY), or when they worked with the other Doctors to stop the Jealous Doctor (Two Many Doctor Who's). It's around this time that The Doctor gains an interest in Peanut Butter, most likely because of the nickname of PB that AMAZING gave him. PB and AMAZING end up in an apocalyptic version of 2010 Earth (another thing wrong with the canon), where AMAZING is haunted by images of clowns from his past. In this apocalypse, you must not laugh or the clown will take you. Quite obviously, PB is captured almost instantly due to this. Fortunately, AMAZING finds him and stops the clown. But then AMAZING wakes up. Could it have just been a dream, or is The Clown still out there? One day The Doctors will find out what is wrong with the canon. And on that day, their friendship will change forever. 'Day of The Moustache' After the Moustache Doctor uses the canon cannon of razzilon to turn every doctor into himself, The Doctor's allies team up (thanks to the help of Steampunk Doctor) to convert The Proper Bonkers doctor back into normal. After this, he frees every other Doctor from being stuck as Moustache, using the power of cameos to stop The Moustache Doctor. He wipes the "evil version" of The Moustache Doctor, replacing him with the friendlier tea-drinking version we all know now. Out of Time The Doctor is alerted to three alternate Doctors being trapped in his mindscape, and goes in to help them. First he meets and saves both The Steampunk Doctor and The Peanut Butter Doctor, but then he finds the final Doctor is The Anti-Doctor, remaining in his mindscape from their last encounter. The Anti-Doctor informs The Doctor that he is the next incarnation of him, showing his upcoming regeneration. PB vows to avoid this future at any cost, resulting in him changing his outfit. After a wacky adventure with an alternate Sherlock Holmes and a rad Ukulele Solo, The Doctor re-encounters Vayten, who is run from an evil clone called The Anti-Vayten. The Doctor saves Vayten from this imposter, making Vayten rethink his ways, and join The Doctor in the TARDIS. This fun is short-lived though, as shortly afterwards Vayten would be murdered by The Anti-Doctor, after re-meeting with The Steampunk Doctor and The Peanut Butter Doctor. The future encounter was avoided, but at what cost? The Bonkers & Bizzare The Doctor reunited with Ninja Bob to go on many more adventures, exploring the darkest realms of IKEA and fighting foes from their past. When fighting the demonic forces of Playdays, Ninja Bob sacrificed himself to save The Doctor- leaving PB sad and alone again. However, due to wierd time shit, Ninja Bob was ressurected at his grave and continued his adventures with The Doctor. The Doctor and Bob ended up crashing in the Spac dimension, where the entity Tim was created. The Doctor instantly takes him under his wing as essentially his son, when Tim sacrifices himself so that PB and Bob can live. The Doctor ends up in London at some point around here, almost failing a test by UNIT to see if The Doctor is fit to save the Earth. This makes him question his purpose for about two minutes, until The AMAZING Doctor comes in to reassure him of his purpose. Shortly afterwards, there is a meme outbreak, and The Doctor calls in other incarnations to combat the invasion. In the end, Steampunk Doctor stops the memes, while PB takes a backseat out of respect. Or maybe he just couldn't be bothered. ''Infernal Distractions The Doctor and Ninja Bob have more adventures, and The Doctor is forced to face the mistakes of his past when he meets a victim of the Great Flipnorth massacre. '''Final Battle with The Anti-Doctor' After sucessfully stopping an invasion of Ogri, PB is attacked by his old enemy The Anti-Doctor, in a final attempt to secure the fate where The Doctor regenerates into him. This causes his TARDIS to crash, making him regenerate into The Anti-Doctor. Hoever, The Steampunk Doctor travels back in time to prevent this from happening. The Doctor cuts the only tether that The Anti-Doctor has to the real world- the mirror from which he escaped from. After an intense TARDIS battle, The Doctor emerges victorious, and more importantly, alive. Regeneration Shortly after his victory, The Doctor is called by The Evil Emojis from all those years ago- infroming him that they infected him with a slow-acting poison back then which has been killing him all these years. Now on the brink of death, The Doctor stumbles back to the TARDIS, attempts to make a final speech and regenerates into his succesor. Brief Resurrection PB is brought back from beyond the grave by Ninja Bob and SARA. He teams up with The Moustache Doctor and The Steampunk Doctor to take down Mary Sue. He collects the Sonic Screwdriver of Razzilon, and faces down Mary Sue with it. Despite Mary Sue revealing to him that the majority of his universe is a lie, he uses the sonic screwdriver to push him out of existence anyways. As a reward, The Proper Bonkers Doctor gets new adventures, which have already happened (The Audio Adventures), leaving him to ponder on whether Mary Sue had changed in his last few seconds or not. It is assumed that shortly afterwards, PB phased back into non-existence- seeming as he had to be dead if AMAZING and all his successors were to exist. Notes * PB has the most appearances out of all the doctors * PB is asexual and bi-romantic Behind The Scenes * This Doctor was originally called The Eccentric Doctor, and he was going to have audio adventures, as planned at around mid-2014. However all of these were rubbish and were never adapted in the history of ever. Appearances * The New Doctor * The Evil Emojis * Day of The Ninja * The Lamps of Death * The Anti-Doctor * The Garden of Death * An Old Friend * Time of Dalek * Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever * Victory of The Master of The Doctor * Redesign of The Doctor * Cybermen of Doom * Time Disturbance of The Doctor * Deep Canon * The Night of Nightmares (Cameo) * Day of The Moustache * Sad Goodbye (Cameo) * AMAZING ANNIVERSARY * The Four Doctors * 221Bonkers * Vengeance of Vayten * The Doctor Showdown * Rock In The Suburbs * Future Ends * The Rudeness Awakens * Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who Is Doctor Who? (Cameo) * Normality of The Doctor (Cameo) * Moustache & Steampunk VS The Future (Cameo) * Age of Clown * The Lonely Sod (Cameo) * Canonmageddon * The Company of My Shelves * Monking Around * Abyss of The Playbus * Two Funerals and A Miracle * Mistletoe & Time * Parting of The Renegade (Cameo) * Time Day (Cameo) * Meme Attacks! * Spac * Tim * The Day of The Pizza * Enemy of The Doctor * The Bore Games * Daleks Or Something * A Fistful of Puns * Here Come The Drahvins Category:Doctors Category:The Doctor's Love Interests Category:Original Universe Inhabitants